wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yet Another OC of Everyone...
Rules A new OC of Everyone! Our last OC of Everyone is still incomplete, but since it's been a while since then, I decided to make another one! Hope you enjoy! We also have Redsnapper, our first OC of Everyone. Okay, I think everyone gets the gist of it, but if you're new, here are some rules before editing... ~ You get five edits. ~ Edit the parts that have (Your Choice) or (Add On). ~ If you edit a part like 'Backstory,' it counts as one edit, no matter how many sentences you add. You can also use this OC in your fanfictions. Personality Stagnant's name is almost a perfect fit for him. Quiet, calm and logical, he is great at problem solving, although he isn't much of a talker. He likes jokes, but is bad at telling them. Despite being intelligent, he is no way snarky; in fact, he doesn't show much emotion in general. This is due to his occupation of a chessplayer, where showing little emotion is a strong façade to overwhelm an opponent. No matter if he's putting an opponent in checkmate, talking to another student, or hanging out with his friends, his voice shows little falter, little inflection. However, he is able to be broken, and is prone to bouts of anger, sadness, or even rarer, happiness. And, when it rains, it pours. Appearance Stagnant is a rather typical MudWing, with paler brown scales and light tan underscales. He is somewhat smaller and ganglier than most, but is growing steadily. He has small patterns that resemble ripples in a pond on his wings. These are rather faint and not very noticeable, but are a unique touch. Stagnant loves amber and considers it one of his favourite colours alongside pale green and blue. He has a small amber charm which he keeps in a pouch. He has a small scar on his jaw, which bubbles with red, and it was from a RainWing venom scar. Backstory Stagant was born into an irregular group of sibs. His brother Argil was always popular and grew up to be a model. His sister Gravel and brother Willow both head a genetic disease that his mother had been a carrier of. Due to this everyones eyes was on the handsome Argil or the twins, Gravel and Willow, and Stagnant got barely any attention. He used to complain a lot. He felt unattended too and alone. One day he just releazed there were some battles he could never win. He began to stop complaining and packed up his rage and envy inside. Oh, he would say the others deserved more attention, but he didn't believe it. No one could ever tell when he was angry or alone. Stagnant was a loner at school. He constantly envied those with attention. Until one day, someone spoke to him. Her name was Caiman. She was part rainwing, part Mudwing and despite being somewhat geeky, had lots of friends. She said she had noticed how good he was in school, and thought he would be a valuable asset to their chess club. He tried his best not to look excited as he accepted the offer to join. Normally, he wouldn't do chess, but this was his chance to be part of something! It also didn't hurt that he found Caiman kind of good-looking. Joining the club, he learned chess quickly, due to his good grades and logical mindset. He began to make some friends, and developed a crush on Caiman. This was one of the happiest times in his life. Soon, though, someone just had to ruin it, for that always seemed to be Stagnant's luck. His name was Hearth, and he was a tall skywing with a 'killer' smile. He was never that smart, but for reasons Stagnant couldn't understand, Caiman developed a crush on him. Envy once again took over as he was friendzoned time and time again. Stagnant, used to keeping in his emotions, had a hard time telling Caiman she was making the wrong decision and that he liked her. Caiman had Stagnant bring notes too Hearth, and back from him. Caiman would always say how great of a friend Stagnant was. He couldn't ruin their friendship, so he kept delivering the notes. It was an awkward time for Stagnant, but as usual, he kept his emotions in. Until one day. On that day he had the first outburst of outwardly showing emotion since he was around two. He had come to school early, and opened the class door to see Caiman and Hearth kissing. His face went red and he yelled. He screamed curses he didn't even remember knowing. He yelled things like, "After all I've done for you!" and "He's an idiot!" He was never invited back to hang out with Camian or his other school friends ever again. He fell back into doing everything alone. He could barely look at a chess table without thinking of his past life, and how he had to ruin it. He blamed Caiman and Hearth for a while, but knew it was him who was at fault. Then one day, a younger student said to him, "I heard you were good at chess? Wanna play against me?" For the first time in a while, Stagant smiled. "No" he answered. The young dragonet persisted. One day he finally agreed. The young dragonet, a small rainwing boy called Parsley, soon became his best friend. They played chess everyday. Sure it was only one person and not a club of friends, but that one source of encouragement was what kept Stagnant from going mad during the rest of the time he spent at school. He got back into chess, Parsley being his biggest fan. He began to win tournaments. Championships. It was all going uphill. Until it wasn't. (Your Choice / Add On) Relationships (Your Choice / Add On) Which OC of Everyone is your favourite so far? Redsnapper Daro This one... None. All! Category:Public Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:Males